


Mourning

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Letters, The Fall of Five Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan





	Mourning

Dear Number Eight,

I know how hard this will be for me, to see what happened. You know as well as I do that what was done cannot and will not be undone. 

Least I can do is stop the pain.

I can't remember the last time or really when I fell in love with you, but it just happened. Maybe it was when you first kissed me, maybe it was when we found out about the prophecy, linking your fate to what it was. Fate.

I promise that they will die soon. They all will. Every. Last. One. Of. Them.

That is all I can hope at least.

Things have changed since Florida. Since we found out about Five and what he really is. After you stopped moving, stopped breathing.

But I got a Legacy after that. Don't know what it is called, but I can freeze things. I nearly killed Five with it.

Took out one of his eyes. I couldn't kill him.

I'm not harsh like he did. What he did to you was unforgivable, but I could never kill him. Feel another scar burn on my ankle. 

I have four already. Number One, Two and Three. Then there is yours. We were all supposed to have died in order.

But instead it is not the case. You know that already. 

Your death will not be in vain. It never was and it never will be. You risked your life to save us from a traitor, least I and the others can do is to fight. 

It seems I keep rambling on about this. I know you will never read this, but if you are watching over me, I know you're probably staring as I write this. 

I hope you at peace.

Yours truly,

Number Seven.


End file.
